Quiet Moments
by mm1005
Summary: Post-Pick Me Up. Sometimes Katara sleeps over at Azula's.


Katara's eyes fluttered open. She looked sideways at the alarm clock perched on the table. It was early morning. A little light streamed through the gaps of the drapes, but other than that, the room was very dark, and the room was very cold just as Katara liked it. It was quiet too aside from the soft breathing of her girlfriend.

She turned to her right, trying to make out the outline of her girlfriend in the dark; her eyes gradually adjusted to the dim surroundings. Her girlfriend was curled facing toward her and was covered shoulders to feet in a blanket, clutching it tight—Azula hated the cold but tolerated it for Katara.

Katara watched the slight rise and fall of Azula's chest every time she breathed. Her lips were slightly parted which made for an adorable pout. She mused to herself that Azula would balk at being called adorable but would likely blush at the compliment.

Katara wet her lips with a quick swipe of tongue and then inched forward, pressing her lips to Azula's in a firm peck—inwardly hoping she would wake up.

Nothing.

Katara sighed. Azula slept like that fabled Avatar that disappeared for a century when she was really exhausted. She remembered a time recently when Azula slept through the destruction of one of the living rooms in the mansion during a party—Azula had passed out on a couch minutes after she arrived from a late gym session, merely greeting Katara with a wave and leaving everyone to it. Zuko took the brunt of Azula's sharp words when she woke up and saw the ruined furniture and broken china.

Smiling at the memory, Katara settled on her side, content to watch Azula's face for now—it was peaceful, a sign that she likely wasn't dreaming at all at that moment. There was no tension or tightness in her features. It was in stark contrast to awake and alert Azula whose worry and stress over coursework and other responsibilities were usually obvious on her face, even though she liked to hide her feelings from everyone but never could from Katara.

Katara smiled in the dark, placing a hand on the middle of Azula's chest. The blanket muffled her steady, very slow heartbeat. Still, it was somehow comforting and a sign that she was in deep sleep.

Katara withdrew her hand, tucking it beneath her cheek with the other. She kept looking at Azula's peaceful face before sleep came for her, and her eyes closed shut.

* * *

Katara's eyes fluttered open for a second time that day. The room was brighter compared to earlier with the light streaming in through the drapes. She glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was midmorning.

She stretched her limbs in opposite directions and rolled her shoulders before sitting up in bed then turned to Azula—she was still fast asleep.

Katara had enough of sleeping and looked at Azula, mentally willing her to wake up but obviously, to no avail. She should let her girlfriend sleep, but she wanted to see her amber eyes, and maybe they could shower together like they do when they had time.

A frown suddenly formed on Azula's still face then she started mouthing silent words which Katara didn't catch. She was dreaming.

Katara lay down once again on her side, propping up her head with her hand. Her other hand reached out to cup Azula's cheek, her thumb caressing the soft swell.

Azula only exhaled a little louder and burrowed into the touch. The frown had disappeared.

Katara's hand moved to the back of Azula's neck, a weak spot for her girlfriend. She tugged gently at the little hair there and caressed it with soft fingers. Shivers went through Azula's body before her eyes finally slowly opened.

Her eyes registered Katara's face before a lazy smile appeared on her mouth, mirroring Katara's own. Azula reached a hand up to wipe the remnants of sleep from her eyes.

Katara whispered, "Good morning. You were dreaming."

"Good morning," Azula said. "And was I? I thought I had the most wonderful sleep, but you woke me up. Did you need something?" Her tone wasn't angry, only curious.

"Yes, I need kisses," Katara said, leaning forward before Azula's hands shot out to hold her in place with a light grip on Katara's shoulders. Katara's eyes twinkled—she knew what was coming.

"You know I don't like it when I haven't brushed my teeth first," Azula said, frowning.

Katara smiled then replied, "And you know I don't care if you haven't brushed your teeth."

Azula merely raised a brow, her gaze dipped down to Katara's lips before she shifted her hands to draw in Katara's amused face.

Katara smiled at her victory. Their eyes slowly shut when their lips met, moving softly at first for a few moments before Katara's lips grew insistent. Azula's lips were one of her favorite things about her girlfriend—they were soft, lush and talented too.

Azula matched her pace, and a moment later, Azula's tongue swiped out, licking Katara's lower lip.

Katara parted her lips, allowing the kiss to deepen in a languid kiss. Katara let out a groan at the taste that was uniquely Azula. Azula nipped at her bottom lip, doing gentle bites followed by fervent ones—it prompted goosebumps to appear on Katara's skin.

Katara shifted before clambering on top of Azula without breaking the kiss, her knees prodded into the mattress on either side of the girl below her. The blanket bunched between them, but they ignored it. Katara rested her weight on her girlfriend, and their bodies pressed flush against each other's. She let out a sigh—feeling the curves and swells of her girlfriend's body never failed to thrill her.

Katara pressed her hips down, drawing a moan from Azula before her fingers moved to the spot behind her girlfriend's ears, another weak spot for her.

The kisses got heated causing Azula to pant beneath her, her hips moving in the darkness as she pressed her fingers into Katara's skin. Katara pulled away abruptly, and a whine made its way past Azula's mouth.

"Why did you stop?" Azula asked softly, staring up at her with dark, blown pupils, swollen lips and wild hair. Her chest rose and fell with hard breaths.

Katara thought she never looked more beautiful. "So I could look at you."

The mood instantly changed.

Azula laughed, blushing. "Aren't you a charmer?" Her right hand reached up to caress Katara's face and her other was already stroking exposed skin on Katara's side. The simple actions felt maddening to Katara.

"Have you been awake long?" Azula then asked, her gaze was intense while she kept up her caress of skin.

Katara shook her head. "No. I woke up then tried waking you, but you were out so I slept again. I just woke up then I woke you up too. I hope you're not mad." Katara's tone conveyed that she knew her girlfriend would not be mad.

Azula grinned, teeth gleaming in the dark. "Never, especially when you wake me up like that." She snaked her arms around Katara, pulling her down and holding her close. Her hands perched low on Katara's waist, stroking the soft skin.

Katara was in bliss encased in Azula's arms. Azula was often warm to touch, and this embrace was no different. The embrace lost the heat and burning of their earlier kisses, but still, the warmth was everywhere Katara touched, and it was delightful.

They stayed like that for a while—their heads tucked in each other's necks, noses skimming skin and breathing in. The stillness and tranquility were soothing.

Before, Katara had never thought she could be this comfortable with another person, to let the silence say so much, but Azula was different and complemented her in all ways and had proven Katara's belief untrue.

"I love you."

Katara smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. No one but she bore witness to Azula's affectionate nature. "I love you too," Katara said, with a tender nip to Azula's ear.

"We don't have to be anywhere," Azula said into Katara's neck.

"No." They had nothing to worry about and had the whole weekend free to themselves—Katara intended to put their free time into good use.

"We should stay like this," Azula added, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Katara's neck.

"Alright, but I was thinking we could also shower together." Katara murmured, her low voice and proximity causing Azula to shiver.

"Why did you not say so? I would not be opposed. In fact, I would be elated." Azula gave Katara a wide grin before she swiftly stood up, causing Katara to yelp. Azula shifted her hands, easily supporting Katara's weight and began the short walk to the ensuite bathroom.


End file.
